Maybe In Another Life
by Swagmaster5000
Summary: A spinoff of The Fault In Our Stars. Lacey Johnsen has moved around a lot. Some might even say too much. Now she has finally settled. A good boyfriend, a good bestfriend, and over all a good life. But when cancer throws her world upside down, how much will she be able to take?
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath.

"Okay," I whisperd. "Lets do this thing." And with that I walked across the park to my new middle school. This was my eighth grade year, and my last year before high school. The thing that I noticed immediately was the popular group. They were in their snobby cloud of perfume. They instantly looked me over. I could tell by their "smiles" that I had passed their inspection. I just rolled my eyes. I had moved enough to know to not get involved in their little group. While they stared and whisperd, I just kept walking to my locker. Since my last name was Johnson, I was on the corner and only had one locker neighbor. My locker neighbor was already there. The first thing I noticed about her was that she had beautiful, wavy strawberry-blonde hair. It was a girl. Thank god. My last locker neighbor was a disgusting slob, and was also a boy who wore way to much cologne. I tried the combination to my locker. No luck. I tried again. It still wasn't working. I glanced over at my locker neighbor. She got hers open on the first try. She glanced over.

"Need help?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. She had green eyes.

"The trick is," she explained, "to spin it three times instead of two."

"Thanks." I said. "I'm Lacey, whats your name?"

"I'm Chloe." She said. "Nice to meet you," I smiled and she smiled back.

"So, do you happen to be in Mr. Turner's home room?" I questioned. "Yup," Chloe said. "So are my friends Ricky and Blake."

"Nice." I said. After we found our seats, Chloe survayed the room, then visibly relaxed. "What?" I asked.

"None of the popular squad is here." She replied. "And Ricky and Blake are coming in here just now." I looked up to see two pretty hot guys enter the room. After finding their desks, they looked around and saw Chloe. She smiled and waved. Both of them were coming over. "Which one's which?" I asked, under my breath. Unfortunatly, Chloe didn't get a chance to reply because the brown-haired one was hugging her. Meanwhile the other one came over to me and answerded my question. "Hey, I'm Blake and this is Ricky." Blake said with his hand out streached. I shook his hand and met his gaze. Blake had dirty blonde hair, which he wore spiked. He also had gorgeous green eyes with gold specks. He had freckles and looked like an athlete. Ricky had wavy brown hair, and hazel eyes. He was tall. "Nice to meet you," Ricky said with a smile.

"Like wise," I replied. This day was going better than expected so far.

"Let me see your schedual." Chloe said to me. I took out my schedual. She smiled and said, "You have first, second, and fourth with me. You have third and seventh with Ricky, and sixth and eighth with Blake, and we all have lunch together at fifth period. You are only alone for nineth, in which Blake and I have Social Studies and Ricky has advanced English instead of regular English." "UGH!" Ricky grumbled. "Curse my amzing English smarts. So close!" I was just about to reply when the first bell rang.

"Come on," Chloe said, grabbing my arm. "Mrs. Krepin will not be happy if we are late." We raced down the crowded hall as fast as we could. We came in just before the late bell. Mrs. Krepin walked to the front of the room.

"We will be seated in alphabetical order for the first quarter, so you will be sitting next to Chloe." Chloe smiled at me and I smiled back. In thity seconds, I was seated next to Chloe and Mrs. Krepin was handing me a sheet for me to get signed by my parents. After Reading was finally over, Chloe and I walked to the chorus room. Another sheet to sign. I sighed. These were going to be pretty annoying.

When we left for third period, me to social studies with Ricky, and Chloe to the Unified art rotations with Blake, Chloe asked "So are you getting the hang of this place."

"Oh ya, it's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." I said. "So, anything I should know 'bout Mrs. Harris-Crowe?" I asked. I had heard some pretty scary things.

"Nothing really," Chloe replied. "The thing with people here is that they are either gonna accept you or reject you, you just gotta be able to deal with it."

"Don't I know it" I say with a smile.

"There she is." Ricky calls from down the hall.

"Hurry up slow poke, or we are gonna be late" He grinned.

"Going to be." I corrected with a smirk.

"Whatever, Miss Grammer Police." He retorts. I poke him with the edge of the binder and say, "Yeah right, Mr. Advanced English." I reply. He makes a face as we sit down. Mrs. Harris-Crowe hands me my notes.

"Good luck sweetpea," She smiles. "You are going to need it." Then she turns and adresses the class. "Today you are going to be working on your homework. You can move to sit with someone, but make sure that you are working!" she says.

Imediatly, Ricky turns to me and asks, "So, do you wanna be partners?" "Sure." I reply. By the end of class, he has gotten me caught up on all the notes and homework, while being only semi- productive himself.

"Thanks for the help." I say with a smile. "And thank you, Miss Grammer Police, for keeping me from doing any work." He says with a smirk. I just roll my eyes. I see Chloe waiting for me at her locker. She smiles at me when we approach, but I can tell it's fake. On the way to gym I decide to get to the bottom of it.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you like Ricky?" she asks hesitantly, not meeting my gaze.

"No, why..." Then she looks up, and I realize why. "OMIGOSH you like him?" I say exitedly. Chloe blushes. "Omigosh you DO like him!" I say grinning. "You guys would make such an adorable couple." I say later, when we are waiting for Mr. Wolf. Chloe just glares at me. "Anyway," I say like nothing happened. "What are we playing?"

"Soccer." Chloe replys. I just smile. I have been told many times that I was pretty good. But being the new kid I was probably going to be picked last.

* **After gym***

I glanced over to Chloe. She was still looking at my funny.

"Stop looking at me like that." I demand, after a while.

"I can't help it," She says, "You were better than everybody in that gym." I blush.

"Nuh-uh." I reply. "I only scored three goals, and I suck at playing goalie." I reply smiling. "Just a warning though, I'm gonna describe every detail to Ricky and Blake, so you are gonna have to get over yourself." She replys. I smile rolling my eyes. We were walking to the lunch room in the pretty much desserted hallway, when one of the popular girls step infront of me.

"So, Lacey," she says glaring at Chloe. "We were wondering why on earth you would choose to hang out with this loser-"

"I'm sorry but Chloe is not a loser, and she is a way better human being than you will ever be." I say. I can see Ricky and Blake listining to us out of the corner of my eye. "Plus she doesn't need fiftey pounds of make-up to be beautiful." I add. I grab Chloe's arm and walk past her. When we got to the table I just sat down like nothing happened. They were all staring at me, open mouthed.

"What?" I demanded. "You were amazing!" Ricky cried. "Did you see the look on Monica's face?" Blake said.

"So," Chloe asked, "Anything else we should know about you?"

"Well, we moved around a lot but I think I have a pretty good chance of staying here for a while though. Um, also it's just me my mom and my brother Nick. He is two years older than me." I glanced under the table. Chloe and Ricky were holding hands. "And that is about it," I finished. "So," I smiled. "So, what about you two?" I said gesturing under the table. Blake ducked his head to see. He smiled mischeviously.

"So, you guys are dating, huh?" Chloe sent me a death glare. "I mean you guys obviously like each other." Blake continued. Chloe and Ricky, were blushing.

"So, um, Chloe I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fall dance with me?" Ricky said hopefully.

"I would love to." Chloe cried. Then, after a moment of hesitation, she threw her arms around him, and he did the same. Me and Blake smiled at each other, then he moved over to Ricky and punched him in the arm.

"Took you guys long enough." He said with a smirk.

"So, when is the dance?" I asked. "Next weekend, like not the one coming up, but the one after that." Chloe says.

"Saturday or Sunday?" I ask.

"Saturday." Chloe replied.

"Oh, good." I say relieved. "Cause I have a recital on Sunday."

"A rectial of what?" Ricky asks. Blake looks at me curious.

"Oh, umm... well I kind of sing and play the piano a little, and I might have scored an audition to Julliard." I admit. All three of their mouths dropped open.

"What?" I said defensively.

"I just wanna know if we can come." Ricky says with a smirk. I grinned. "Well," I said, "I may have asked for three extra tickets that I may or may not have in my lunch box."

"WHAT?" Chloe exclaimed. I reach into my lunch box, and give them their tickets.

"Don't be late, and don't lose them." I warned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews :) Sorry for the super short chapter. I'm hitting a writers block**

 **:( I'm probably gonna update again tomorrow. Enjoy!**

The rest of the week flew by in a blur and the next thing I knew it was getting colder and it was time to go dress shopping. Even though nobody had asked me yet, Chloe thought Blake was going to. My mom was in a pretty good mood so I managed to get the forms for school signed and permission to go dress shopping with Chloe. There was bad news though. My teacher wanted me to do a really challenging piece for my audition. I had been up all night trying to memorize the notes. When I got to school the next day, it had probably shown on my face because all three of them stared at me for a moment. Then Blake asked Ricky about the game last night.

I turned to Chloe "So my mom said I could go dress shopping with you."

"Awesome." She smiled. "How 'bout Saturday at the mall?"

"That would be great." I replied. Now walking into the mall I wondered what Blake would like. I didn't for sure if I liked him, but Chloe thought I did. I had thirty dollars in my bag. This was the most money I had withdrawn in a while. I saw Chloe and waved. She smiled and gestured for me to join her. I checked my watch. It was 12:00.

"Hey," I said joining Chloe. "So I have to get to the studio to record a song by four, 'kay?" "Yup," Chloe replied with a smile. "Can I come with? I'd love to see you in action." Why the heck not? I thought.

"Sure. Now I think a sea green color would look fantastic on you." I said. Chloe looked me over while we walked to The Dress Depot. I wan't beautiful. I mean sure I could pass for pretty at a glance, but mostly I would be lucky to be called cute. I had a little bit longer than shoulder length, wavy/curly, blackish/brownish hair, that got a tint of red in direct light. I had big, brown eyes. My nose was a bit to big. I had tan skin. I was medium height, and I wasn't fat.

"I think," Chloe said when we were in front of the mirror at the front. "That you would look amazing in a sapphire blue dress." The dress depot was pretty big. It had isles of dresses in all colors and dressing rooms around the sides. The check was right by the door and there were chairs outside all the dressing rooms. There were mirrors everywhere. Inside and outside the dressing rooms, at the end of the isles, when you walked in, and in the back the whole wall was a mirror. In the corners they had three way mirrors. Luckily, the sea green and sapphire dresses were right next to each other. I found a gorgeous knee length sapphire dress. It was simple and didn't have thin straps. And according to Chloe, it brought out my curves. It didn't have to deep of a v-neck. It hugged my rib cage and stomach, then flowed out into a skirt. Plus, it was affordable. Chloe found a slightly longer sea green that had one thin strap, but the other one was thicker. We both got our dresses with barley enough time to spare to get to the studio. When we came in, Miss. Rosie, my teacher, gave me a hug and I introduced them both.

"Well sugar, we gotta hurry if we wanna squeeze you in. You let me know when ya'll are ready to start recording." I took a deep breath. I saw Chloe watching me. I turned toward the mic and began.

When I came out Chloe ran up to me and hugged me.

"That was AMAZING. No wonder Julliard wants you." she practically shouted into my ear. I laughed.

"Thanks." I said gently prying her off me. "I just hope that I do good at the audition next week." "You will blow it out of the water." She assured me. I checked my pocket. Just enough left for some Starbucks.

"So to celebrate, do you wanna go to Starbucks?" I asked. Ricky may or may not have asked me to get Chloe to Starbucks around 4:30, which was in fifteen minuets, to celebrate Chloe's birthday. Her birthday was actually on Wednesday, but we had a huge essay for English due so we decided on a surprise. I checked my purse on the way outside to make sure I had Chloe's gift. When we got to Starbucks ten minuets later, I saw Ricky and mouthed _get ready._ When we walked into the mostly empty Starbucks, Ricky and Blake jumped out from behind the doors and yelled surprise. Chloe jumped so hard she almost dropped her phone. The three of us cracked up. After a while, Chloe joined us to. "Thanks, guys." She said grinning.

"Which reminds me," Ricky looks at each of us. "Gifts?" he asks. "Gifts." Blake and I reply. We all coordinated our gifts. Since Chloe loved jewelry, I got her a necklace, Blake got her earrings, and Ricky got her a bracelet.

"Me first." Blake said. He got her a simple pair of sea green earrings.

"These will go perfect with my dress!" Chloe exclaimed. She gave him a hug.

"Me next!" I exclaimed. I presented her the box. I had gotten her an infinity necklace it was really simple. By the look on her face was priceless.

"I LOVE IT!" Chloe exclaimed while hugging me.

"Okay now it's Ricky's turn." Blake said. Ricky presented a little rectangular box. Chloe opened it and looked like she wanted to scream.

"OHMIGOSH!" Chloe exclaimed. He had gotten her a charm bracelet with a C charm. She threw her arms around. After a moment of hesitation, Ricky decided to give her another gift. A kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter :) I'm so so sorry for taking forever! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Hope you like it!**

"HE KISSED ME!" Chloe gushed. I had got permission to stay over at Chloe's. My mom understood completely when it came to friends and boys. She was pretty cool that way. Nick on the other hand, had made kissing noises through the phone. We had this conversation about three times already, but I was really happy for her. I wondered if Blake thought it was weird to see his two friends dating.

"Ok so I think I need to tell you something." I inturrupted Chloe. She still couldn't stop smiling though. "I think," I said slowly. "That I like Blake."

Chloe just rolled her eyes and said, "Well duh. It's kinda obvious he likes you to." Say what now? "In fact," Chloe continues, "I wouldn't be surprised if he asks you to the dance. I bet you a chocolate bar." I glare at her.

"You are so on." I say.

THE NEXT DAY

I actually got up on time and looked decent enough. When I got to school, Blake was the only one there. I ran into him in the halls. Literraly. I even dropped all the books that I was carrying. Blake helped me pick them up being the gentleman that he is.

"Thanks," I say blushing.

"Don't mention it." He replies. He looks nervous.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Um well, so you know how Ricky and Chloe are dating?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say suddenly nervous of where this is going. "And you know how they are going to the dance together?" He continues. I nod. "I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He asks hopefully. I smile.

"I would love to Blake." I reply.

Then Chloe inturrupts us. "Ok I'm not going to lie," She says, "I heard that entire thing and I believe Lacey owes me a candy bar." I roll my eyes. Blake just looks super confused.

"Last night Chloe bet me you would ask me to the dance," I explained. "I lost so now I owe her a candy bar." Blake looks amused.

"Now I need to talk to Lacey ALONE." Chloe says, "Blake go tell Ricky what happened." She says motioning to Ricky who was by his locker. After he leaves, Chloe turns to me. "I am never going to hear the end of this right?" I ask. "Yup." She replys happily. "Not only that," She continues, "But tonight when I come over I am going to tell your brother." I groan. "Now I'm definitely not going to hear the end of it."

AFTER SCHOOL

Me and Chloe walk into my kitchen to see Nick eating cookies.

"Nick," I say, "You know those cookies are for Chloe and I."

He smirks, " I know that. It's why I'm eating them." I roll my eyes. He turns to Chloe. "Hey Chloe I saved you one." She gives half to me. I turn to Nick and stick out my tounge.

"So do you know what Lacey is doing this weekend?" Chloe asks Nick.

"The recital." Nick replies.

"There is something else too." Chloe smirks. Nick is suddenly interested. I'm glaring at both of them. "Blake asked her to the dance and she said yes." Nick looks at me.

"Who is this Blake and are you sure he asked you out? Because if that is the case then I need to send him flowers and chocolate for being able to put up with you."

"He is my friend and shut up." I say punching Nick in the arm playfully. I grab Chloe's arm and drag her to my room. We look at each other and start cracking up.

SATURDAY ABOUT ONE HOUR BEFORE THE DANCE

Chloe was over and we were putting on the finishing touches. She looked gorgeous in her sea green dress. Her hair was styled into perfect ringlets. She was just putting the finishing on her makeup. I thought I looked pretty good in my sapphire blue dress, which was saying a lot. I had my hair half up, but I didn't do anything other than that. I was finished with my make up, which was mostly neutral. You couldn't even compare me to Chloe. When the boys came to pick us up, Chloe was a ball of nerves. When Ricky and Chloe started being all lovey-dovey, Blake and I always shared a look. I found myself wondering if we were going to be more than friends tonight or if things were nervous. Chloe looked at me.

"Stop that. You are not allowed to freak out. That is my job." She said. I smiled.

"When did we assign jobs?" I ask.

"Um, well we never did officially but since you are to dense to see them I'll tell you." She rolled her eyes. "Ricky is the funny one. Blake is the athletic one, but you are putting his position in question. I'm the academic one, but you are putting my position in question too. And you are the brave one." I though I didn't hear her right. Me? Being brave? I didn't get a chance to answer though because the doorbell rang. All of a sudden Chloe became as cool as a cucumber. Unfortunatly though, Nick beat me to the door by two minutes. By the time Chloe and I got there they were in a full blown conversation. Blake looked slightly alarmed. Chloe cleared her throat while I just glared at Nick. Ricky and Blake looked at us in shock. Chloe didn't hesitate a second and took control. She grabbed the boys and myself thanked Nick, told him what time I was going to be home and basically shoved us out the door. "That's my girl." Ricky says with a smile. Blake is still staring at me and I start to blush. It's a short walk from my house to the place where the dance is being held.

TIME SKIP TO ABOUT THE MIDDLE OF THE DANCE AND THE BOYS ARE GETTING PUNCH.

All of a sudden a slow song begins to play. First Ricky comes, without any punch, and asks Chloe to dance. She smiles and accepts. After fifteen seconds, I know cause I was counting, Blake approaches me shyly.

"May I have this dance?" He asks.

"Of course." I smile. Chloe winks at me over Ricky's shoulder. I may not know a lot of things, but I do know one thing for sure. I'm falling for Blake.

 **I guess I really should stop leaving off with stuff like this but won't ;) I guess I'm just horrible like that XD**

 **Stay lovelyXX**

 **Swagmaster5000**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Chloe's P.O.V.

So even though we are best friends, I guess I'm kinda enjoying being more than just friends with Ricky. And of course he isn't making this easy for me either. He kissed me again during the dance. Not that I'm complaining at all. Anyway, it was the Wednesday after the dance and Lacey had been absent on Monday and Tuesday. She was sick. Nothing to serious, she told me but still serious enough to go see a doctor today. That was probably why she hadn't called. I was trying not to freak out. I had tryouts for the swim team today and was nervous enough today as it was. When I reached the locker rooms, I started to turn off my phone. Right before I hit the power button, I got a text. To be specific, a text from Lacey.

 _Lacey: Call me asap._

I don't know why, but I had a really bad feeling about this. So I decided to quickly call Lacey. She picked up after the first two rings.

"Hello?" her voice shook a little. I swallowed.

"Hello? Lacey? Are you alright?" I was really concerned now.

"Yeah um Chloe, do you know where University Hospital is?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" I replied.

"Okay so you know how I had that doctors appointment right? Well, they did some tests like drawing blood and they found abnormal blood cells." I am shocked into silence. "Then they found blasts in my bone marrow. I.. I have leukemia Chloe." she continues. "Can you come, please?" I hear her voice crack but she doesn't cry.

"Yes, I will be there in twenty minuets tops. Do you want me to bring Blake and Ricky?" "Sure," she said her voice small. "I have to go now the doctors here." she hung up. I took a deep breath. All around me the world continued like nothing happened. I wanted to scream. To cry. To do anything except look at everyone go around like Lacey wasn't dying. It was completely wrong. I took a deep breath. Now was not the time for those things. I had to be strong for Lacey. Luckily, my older sister was staying a little extra for peer tutoring. I checked my watch. She would be out in fifteen minuets. Just long enough for me to grab Ricky and Blake. First though, I ran to the swim coach and explained why I couldn't be at tryouts. I ran faster than I have ever run before. I made it to the football field in record time. The boys were just coming out of the locker rooms. Blake saw me first. He raised his hand to wave but saw my expression and immediately came over. Ricky followed.

"Whats wrong?" Ricky cried.

"It's Lacey. Have to go to the hospital _now._ " I say in between breaths. I feel Blake tense next to me.

"What-," Ricky starts. I interrupt,

"No time we have to go now." He understands. "I'll go tell the coach." We make it back to the school parking lot and catch my sister.

"Hey we need to go to the hospital now. Lacey's sick." All three of them look at me.

"Okay get in." my sister says. She has always been pretty calm in emergencies. We are silent the entire ride. "I'll wait in the car and I'll tell your parents why your not home." my sister says. As soon as we get the room number, we practically sprint up the stairs and bang into the room.

"Sorry." I say to Nick and Lacey as a way of greeting. Lacey grins. Lacey is sitting in a hospital bed, an ivy tube in her arm. Her hair was back in a french braid. She only did that if she didn't have the time or energy to do her hair for a few days.

"Hey guys." Nick croaks. He gestures for us to wash our hands. In a flash, i'm done washing my hands and am seated next to Lacey on the bed. Blake and Ricky sit in the two extra chairs. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I didn't know what to say. Anything that would make this less awful.

"Well this sucks." she said and we both laughed. A little forced but still better than the silence. Then the doctor walks in.

"So you must be the friends." she says with a smile. How could she be so cheerful when Lacey was dying? "Lacey is really going to need you guys right now." Then she slipped up Lacey's sleeve and checked something on her IV. "Nick can you please tell the two gentlemen over there what's going to happen?"

"Of course." Nick replied. The lady came over to Lacey and I.

"I am Dr. Anderson. Lacey has asked me to explain a few things about her illness to you." I just nodded and tried not to cry. I loved her so much in that moment. "Most teen get lymphoblastic leukmia, but Lacey has myeloid leukemia, or AML. It't a type of cancer mostly associated with males past sixtey."

Lacey rolled her eyes and said, "Can you believe I have old man cancer?" I smiled.

"When can she come home?" I asked. "In three to four weeks," Dr. Anderson replied, her voice neutral. "Lacey is very lucky to have you Chloe." I nodded. After the visit, I barely made it into my room before I burst into tears.

 **So sorry for the long wait guys :( I started school and they are already testing the crap out of us. Hope you enjoyed even though I was evil XD. I will try to update faster. For real. The lovely Softballqueen12 is helping me and I highly recommend her stories. They are fab XD (Don't worry she is a much better writer than me :) )**

 **Stay Lovelyxx**

 **Swagmaster500**


End file.
